Love, Lost in Shadows
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: I actually wanted this story to be like the video game The Legend of ZeldaThe Twilight Princess...Pokeshipping...Conteshipping...May the little sister of Misty have memory losses...Just read...running out of space.


**I'm so surprised, I wanna write a new story..i will try my very hardest to keep up with the old..i actually want to met some friends on myspace so just send me a request..**

**Title…- Love, Lost in Shadows**

**Chapter 1- Arguing **

It was a regular day in meadows of Petalburg Countryside. The sun was high up in the bright blue sky. Birds were singing, flowers were sweet smelling, and wind was a nice cool breeze…too bad it was gonna turn around.

A young boy with emerald hair that would blend in with the grass of the meadow was laying in the grass taking a light nap. He was quite a popular young boy in the village he lives in. **(Ah forget this. Let's get to the good part!)**

"Drew!...DREW!" a young girl with brown hair yelled.

Drew stirred, but didn't wake up.

The girl, probably around the age of fourteen strolled over to Drew and kneeled down beside him. She looked around as if she was being watched.

"Drew, please wake up." The girl shook him gently.

Drew didn't wake up still.

The girl looked around to see if she could find anything that could wake him up. She spotted a river a little down the hill. She grabbed a bucket that was beside the river bank. She filled it with water and crept beside the sleeping Drew.

She moved her arms back and flung the water and her hands were so slippery from the water the bucket had slipped out of her hands and didn't only get Drew wet but now he had a bruise on his right cheek.

"Oh man, I only meant to wake him up, not knock him out." The girl groaned.

Drew then opened his eyes and pain shot through his face to pain of the cheek.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his cheek.

He sat up and looked around at his surroundings and saw the brown haired girl.

"May, why am I having pain in my cheek?" Drew asked calmly.

May smiled weakly and answered.

"Uh, cause a mosquito bit you." May lied hoping he'd buy it.

Drew cocked a brow.

"A really big mosquito. HeHe." May answered uneasily.

Drew shot up and lunged at her.

"Ahhhh! Why do you cause me so much pain?" Drew yelled pinning her down.

"I needed to ask you something and you wouldn't wake up!! Please don't hurt me!" May shrieked.

Drew looked at her. May was flinging her arms every where.

"Stop it! If you would stay still you'll be let go sooner!" Drew said

May stopped.

"Could you get off now?" May asked.

"Why? Don't you like me on top of you?" Drew asked smirking.

May looked at him disgusted.

"Ew! Sicko! My face itches." May said.

"Whatever." Drew said getting off of her.

May itched her cheek with her hand.

Drew noticed something on her hand. There were three little triangles to make a big triangle.

"What's that on your hand?" Drew asked getting up and outstretched his hand to help her up.

"Um I don't know. I was hoping you would know. See! You have one too!" May exclaimed.

Drew looked at his hand and indeed had the same marking as May.

"Hey can we get back to Petalburg Village? My older sister needs talk to you about something." May suggested.

"Misty's not your real sister! She's only your step because she was almost dead when you found her on the ground." Drew said.

May stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_Petalburg Village_

May and Drew were walking down the dirt trail leading to the village.

Drew eyed May without her knowing.

'_Man she's so cute, especially her eyes…man I wish I would be less rude to her…Man! What am I thinking? I'm almost 15…well she's 14…1 year age difference.'_

Drew was interrupted by a tree branch hitting his face.

"OUCH!" Drew wailed loudly.

May laughed.

"I told you to watch out, but no you have to be so smooth and to prove that you had to walk right into a tree!" May smirked.

**(I didn't tell you this but…May is wearing a ocean blue dress that came to the ground…since she was the mayor's daughter she had to look good…anyway she had her hair parted two ways and it was braided with a blue ribbon entwined with the braids….Drew was wearing a black tight shirt and baggy green pants…sorry for that delay)**

"Shut up May, before I yank out that braid." Drew threatned.

"Oh no I'm sooo scared!" May giggled.

She started running and didn't notice a small hole. Her small foot twists in the hole and fell hard on the rocky ground.

"OWW! Drew help!" May shrieked.

Drew heard her yell and ran up to where she was.

"May, what happened?" Drew asked kneeling down beside her.

May glared at him.

"I noticed the hole and I thought my foot liked it enough to be in, WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED YOU TWIT?!" May yelled grabbing her ankle in pain.

"Oh so I guess you don't need my help." Drew paced starting to walk away.

May didn't say anything, she silently started weeping.

Drew heard her sniffle and came running back to see her crying. He knelt down beside her.

Suddenly feeling guilty he gently picked her up bridal style.

"Drew." May asked.

"What is it?"

"Were you really going to leave me?" May asked silently.

Drew smiled comfortingly.

"No I wasn't. I was just saying that to get you up. I didn't mean to make you cry."

May looked at him.

Drew looked at her.

They finally reached the Village.

Drew tried to put May down, but she couldn't stand by herself yet.

"Owww! Pick me up, PICK ME UP!" May squealed in pain.

May jumped back into Drew's arm.

A little kid with long red and freckles came up to Drew.

"Excuse me Drew, um, could you please help-"

"Um ya…open the door for us please." Drew asked.

The girl did.

"Um did you-"

She was cut off by the slamming of the door.

…………………………………………………………………..

**That was my story…review.**


End file.
